Everything I'm Not
by lifethatyouhate
Summary: Sierra is everything Buddy's not, and yet he still finds himself being drawn to her. A MySims story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own MySims or any of the characters in it.

When I first heard that there was going to be a new girl moving in, I had my doubts. I remembered several years before, when Jeremy Halstead was the man with all the power, the one who controlled all of the essences. The one thing I remembered the most of his stay, in fact, was when he up and left for absolutely no reason, and when all of the people I had become so close with followed, leaving me, the mayor, and a few townspeople left to try and fix up our town.

So even though I remembered the five star town we had once been, when Mayor Rosalyn told me about Sierra, I had my reservations. Besides, I didn't even know much about essences. Why did we need someone _so _special just to play with the essences you could go ahead and pick up off the ground? I mean, _I _had never tried it, but how hard could it be?

When she first came to town, I tried my best not to meet up with her. I wanted to hear the other townspeople's reactions first. I didn't have to wait long, either. Just the night that she had moved in, Mayor Rosalyn came by to tell me even more about her.

"She built her own house _and _her own workshop. She didn't even seem angry that we hadn't gotten them built for her. She said thank you! _Thank you _and she built her _own _house _and _workshop. Did you hear that, Buddy?" I had heard, loud and clear. If _I _had tried to build my own house, it would've taken months. But this girl, who could so easily master essences and construction, had built two in her first day.

Soon after my meeting with Mayor Rosalyn, I closed up shop and headed to the town square. I spent a lot of time out by the fountain in the middle of all the hubbub. I loved our little town, and I loved to chat with the few people who came and went.

Violet, surprisingly, was one of those people that night.

It was rare to see Violet out and about, though not as rare to see her at night. She seemed to float on by, her long cloak barely touching the floor, and I decided to see if I could get a little happiness to rub off on her. "Hiya, Violet!" I called, waving exuberantly.

She spun around, her cloak following, and fixed me with an attempt at a smile that fell bizarrely short. I could see her sister past her, flitting around joyously in her flower shop. It seemed _impossible _that those two could be related, and yet, they were.

"Hello, Buddy." Her voice was strangely polite. Well, as polite as Violet _could _be. "Have you seen," I expected the next word out of her mouth to be Poppy, of course, but was shocked to hear, "Sierra?"

_Sierra_? Violet, the biggest recluse in the entire town- though that wasn't saying much, compared to the few people we actually had _in _our town- wanted to see someone she wasn't related to? Someone who had only lived in Sim City for _one day_?

"Haven't even met her," I said in my typical cheerful voice, though I was sure there was an edge to it, as Violet made a face.

"Oh, how strange," she said, her voice slow and depressing. "I thought of all people in the town to want to meet someone new, it would be _you_, Buddy. Well, I'm off to find her. I found a thorn tree near her house, and I was hoping she could make me a new bed with several of them."

That was possibly the most I had heard her say in my entire life. She floated off towards her sister, who began to jump up and down excitedly at just the mention of Sierra. How great _was _this girl, that she had bewitched practically everyone?

Well, I couldn't be sure about _everyone_ quite yet. Patrick came up to me, splashing water up onto his face, shaking it so the water flicked at me, not that I minded. I didn't mind much in Sim City. We were all rather goofy- tripping and babbling, and having strange interests that nobody else truly shared.

"Hey, man," Patrick said, looking over as if he had just noticed me sitting there. "Did you meet Sierra yet?"

_Sierra, Sierra, Sierra_. Didn't anyone have anything else to talk about? I pondered that for a moment and decided they probably didn't. There were so few people and places in our town that a new person would probably be talked about for the next several weeks, at the least. Hearing about Sierra, and eventually meeting her, was inevitable.

"Nope," I said, standing up and tripping instantly. Patrick seemed unphased by this as I pushed myself back up effortlessly. I _was _known as a bit of a klutz in the town. The one thing he _did _seemed phased by, however, was my not knowing Sierra.

"Really?" he asked, his jaw dropping only temporarily. "I thought you of all people would meet her! Well, you should. She built me a bed with some apple essences she picked in the orchard, and I heard from the mayor that her being here might bring other people here too. Think of all the restaurants they might build!"

_Food_, I thought hopefully. We didn't have any restaurants in town, and usually had to just deal with the stuff we scrounged up in our house- and I had to be honest, I wasn't the best chef out there.

"That sounds great!" I said, more cheered on the idea of the girl.

"She's real pretty, too," Patrick added with a bit of a smirk. "You'll see. Well, I gotta go. I can't wait for my first night in my new bed." With that sentiment, he was off, bouncing happily to his house, where another new creation of Sierra's awaited him.

_Pretty_, I thought to myself. I had never truly found myself attracted to any of the girls in the town. Not Poppy, or Violet, and _definitely _not Mayor Rosalyn, who had a paperwork fetish. Back when Jeremy still lived in Sim City, we had tons of pretty girls in and out every day. Maybe Sierra wasn't _so _bad, and maybe meeting her _would_ be interesting. Maybe.

In fact, I got the chance to meet her the very next day, when Chef Gino arrived at my hotel, boasting about his pizza so much that it left my mouth watering. I hadn't had pizza in _years_.

"The mayor told me that all of the people who were allowed to move in were to be chosen by some new girl," he said in a thick accent. "But I'm not worried. Who wouldn't want my world famous pizza in their town?"

So not only was Sierra outfitted with all the skills of construction she needed, but she was allowed to choose who would live in our town? _Please, let her be as good as all the townspeople say_, I wished silently, chatting with Chef Gino as we awaited the unavoidable.

"Hello!" I heard her voice before I actually saw her, and even when I turned, Chef Gino was in the way, gesticulating furiously about how to properly knead pizza dough. I didn't have to wait long to see her, however, because she strode past Chef Gino with a polite nod and right up to me, smiling up at me, her blue eyes blinking in expectation.

My first thought about her was that she _was_, in fact, rather pretty. She had long brown hair that she kept out of her face with a clip, tanned skin, freckles across her nose, and a tiny heart drawn under her left eye. She wore loose pants and a bright red plaid shirt, both rather dirty, but despite that, she _was_ cute.

"Hi, Buddy, right? I've heard a lot about you," she said when I didn't speak, holding out her hand. I was never one for hand shaking, but I had a feeling everyone else had rubbed off on her. They always shook hands when they met, and so I politely shook Sierra's tiny hand as well.

"Yeah…and you're Sierra. I've heard even more about you," I said truthfully, and her cheeks lit up bright red, making me give my trademark grin up. Already, I liked her. Already, I saw what all the other residents saw.

"Oh?" she said, but she didn't get a chance to say much more. As soon as I released her hand, Chef Gino seized it with both of his, giving her a good shake.

"Sierra, Sierra! I have heard much about you. You're the girl who makes things with essences, no? Built your own house, your own workshop, that's true talent!" he kept on kissing up to the point where I thought Sierra was about to bust about laughing, but somehow she had managed to hold on _and _remain quite serious as he kept on shaking her.

When he did unleash her, he didn't even stop for a breath. "I've brought along all of my world famous ingredients for my world famous pizza. Perhaps you've heard of the world famous chain, Gino's Grand Pizza?"

Sierra smiled. "Yes, I have heard about you Chef Gino, and your pizza, and I'd be really honored if you considered moving here."

"Moving here?" he asked as if the thought had never struck him before. "Why, it would be a risk! This town is so small, there are so few inhabitants! But, I have heard from the mayor of what may come…well…hmm…I suppose I shall live here then, yes."

Sierra gave a big grin. "Really? That's terrific."

"I'll need you to build me a house, of course. I'd love a big sign out front, a large freezer in the back, a bed in a back room-," I thought Sierra would get annoyed with everything he had to say, but her eyes lit up at the talk of construction.

"Oh, and a few nice decorations, pictures of pizza, and maybe a blown up photographer of your shop itself once I get it built, it'll look really charming back near your bedroom. The sign should be a big pizza, of course, but with what ingredients? Maybe we should stick to simple pepperoni, that's a crowd pleaser."

I blinked hard. We had a new resident! A new restaurant! Our first restaurant, in fact! All because Sierra had moved here.

Okay, so she wasn't bad at all. But I still wanted to see this 'grand builder' at work to see just how hard it was, anyways.

Author's Note: Wow, I was really excited to start this story. I have it all planned out. XD The idea for this just came to me randomly, and I had to start getting it down. I hope you all enjoyed reading it, and thank you so much for reading. :) I hope you read the next chapter as well. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own MySims or any of the characters in it.

The talk of Sierra didn't decrease when Chef Gino, or DJ Candy, or even Sir Vincent Skullfinder moved in, as I had expected. In fact, I just heard her name all day long, floating between the few people I lived with in Sim City.

Patrick was practically in love with her after she not only moved in Chef Gino, but then built him a pizza stone of his own, complete with green apple essences. Violet adored her new dead wood wardrobe, and Mayor Rosalyn would not quit talking about some sort of filing bin Sierra had made with essences I hadn't even heard of.

As for me? Every time Sierra came to the hotel in anticipation of a new guest, I found it hard to talk, but that didn't seem to bother her. She tried to talk to me until one of the guests pulled her away, and when there was nobody there, she would apologize for not being able to talk longer and take off, a list of things people wanted tucked into the stuffed backpack she carried with her everywhere.

The first time I witnessed some of the business Sierra was receiving outside of the hotel was when I decided to stop by at Chef Gino's. I had been reluctant to try it, but even doom and gloom herself had flitted past me with a piece. I couldn't remember _ever _seeing Violet eat.

I was almost finished, and extremely pleased, when she walked in, and I shoved the last bite in my mouth and swallowed it whole. She didn't seem to notice me quietly choking in the corner, because she was pulling a new refrigerator behind her, her eyes squinted from the pressure, in a green wagon.

Feeling sympathetic when I noticed that Chef Gino pretended not to notice her struggling up to him, I went behind the wagon and gave it a push, and she seemed shocked when it landed quickly next to the old refrigerator that seemed perfectly good.

"Oh, Buddy," she said, smiling when she looked around the fridge between us to see me. "Thank you so much. That's really nice…" she looked as though she was struggling to find the best sentiment to use when thanking me, so I just nodded in response and turned away.

I was so close to walking out the door, but something pulled me back. I wanted to see how Chef Gino would react, and hear why he had asked her to lug around a new refrigerator when he had a perfectly good one already.

"Ah, Sierra! It's a pleasure to see you, and with my brand new refrigerator as well!" he took a big sniff, and she smiled politely, her knuckles white as she held on tightly to the wagon's handle. "Ah! I can _smell _the rainbow trout. Fantastic, fantastic. If you would, please," he gestured to the fridge.

My jaw dropped as she said, "Yes, sir," and then managed to slowly pull the, albeit rather small, refrigerator out of the wagon and set it next to the old one. I didn't give her a chance to load the old one by herself, and launched forward with a shocked look at Chef Gino.

She giggled a bit as I helped her lift it. "Wow. Thanks a lot," she said genuinely, her cheeks red, though that could be from the stress, as she smiled up at me.

Chef Gino inspected his refrigerator closely, and then started filling it up with all of his 'world famous' ingredients. "Thank you, thank you, Sierra. I suppose that Chef Gino's is ready for business, then!" Had it not been open for the past week? I ignored that as Sierra said her quiet thank you and then began to pull the refrigerator away.

"I could help you," I suggested, that being the first time I had spoken the entire time. Sierra looked over at me and grinned, and then nodded, and I began to push it as she pulled it towards her workshop.

"What are you going to do with it now?" I asked, curiously staring at the tiny workshop.

Sierra grinned and opened the door. "It's actually a lot bigger than it looks," she began to half drag, half carry the refrigerator to a corner, finishing before I could manage to lift a foot and help her with that as well. "I'll leave it here and then eventually give it away to someone who wants or needs it."

"You didn't mind making Chef Gino a new refrigerator even though he already had one?" I asked curiously. Sierra gave a timid smile and shook her head.

"I moved her to help everyone, and so I'll help them all they want. Even if it's not necessary. It's the least I can do, everyone's been so kind," she smiled as she gestured for me to follow her several feet to her home, where she opened the door and instantly began to point out things people had given her.

"Violet gave me the blueprint for that flower stand. Oh, Poppy was so jealous, she gave me two different blueprints, but what I actually put up was the bouquet she gave me. Patrick gave me that plant, I'm not sure why, but it was almost dead…but it's just fine now. Candy even gave me the blueprint to that radio, its great having it around."

I was surprised to hear her talk so much. From my limited contact with her, she seemed rather quiet. It left me feeling a bit of a mute, standing silently in her doorway. She seemed to sense how uncomfortable I was, because she came back outside, shutting the door behind her. "Basically, I don't mind it," she laughed at herself.

I found it hard not to smile, and so I did. "It must be tough," I said, thinking of how she had just lugged around the refrigerator without anyone but me offering help.

She seemed to remember the same thing, because she did blush, shaking her head and nodding all at once. "It's hard, but it's worth it," she said very simply, and I found myself liking her even more.

"Well, I better go," I said, not wanting to become another lover of Sierra, just like everyone else in the town. She smiled and said good-bye softly, and then I turned to leave, tripping and falling only a few feet away from her. I got back up immediately, and looked back, my cheeks burning in embarrassment at falling for the first time. She was looking over towards the orchard, pretending not to have noticed.

The next day, she was there, bright and early, again. I had seen her carrying several freshly built speakers over to DJ Candy's at three in the morning, but didn't say anything when she walked in to check for guests. How often _did_ she work, and did she really _want_ to slave over things for other people all night? Nobody can be _that _selfless.

"Hello!" she sang when she walked in the door, her eyes slightly purple underneath. I didn't point it out, and felt tongue-tied as usual, giving her just a smile as a response. She hesitated, opened her mouth, and then was pulled away by the flamboyant woman who had introduced herself as Ms. Nicole Vogue.

"I've heard _so _much about you!" the woman exclaimed. "I'm Ms. Nicole Vogue, you've probably heard of me, of course. I'm looking for a city to open my own boutique. I'm just stopping by here, of course." _Of course_, I rolled my eyes. Everyone who arrived here loved to hear Sierra ask him or her to move and pretend they didn't want to. "It's a lovely place, two star town, I wasn't expecting much, of course…"

_Two stars_? I stared at Sierra in shock. Her eyes flickered to me for a second and then she looked away, blushing. A guy named Travis jumped around next to them, and he bounced in between them with a smile at each girl, which Sierra politely returned. "Well, I'd be honored if you could move here. I'd build you a boutique, of course."

I wanted to roll my eyes, but couldn't muster it for two reasons. One: I was never mean, and couldn't stand to be so mean to Sierra. Two: there wasn't a good reason too. I still didn't even understand _what _my hang up with her was about, I just knew it was there and existed, and that's better than what most people can say.

Ms. Nicole did the typical look shocked, say no, then pause, rethink, and say yes. Sierra gave a genuine jump of joy, and I found myself grinning, trying to ignore Travis laughing extremely hard at something on the wall that I didn't see.

"I'll go build it right now. I hope you don't mind if it's in the forest." She got into the forest? _How _did she manage to get into the forest? The mayor needed to authorize special tools for that, and you had to be strong enough to actually use the crowbar she gave you. I stared at Sierra in shock, and she smiled and waved good-bye to each of us.

"Huh. She's really something," Travis said, suddenly next to me. He was staring after her, his eyes slightly wider. I felt a pit form in my stomach, merely nodding and managing to smile as I walked into the other room.

I _had _to make friends with her, I decided. It was annoying, hearing about her all over town. What was my hang up, anyways? It wasn't like there was anything wrong with her. There was no reason for me not to like her. But why did I want to be friends with her _so _bad suddenly, anyways?

The next time Sierra walked into the hotel, which was only an hour later, for who knows what, as Ms. Nicole had left to meet her, I was ready to talk. "Hi," I said, cutting off her usual greeting. My mind was running through all the reasons she could have come, all of her possible motivations.

Her grin stretched across her face. "Hi, Buddy." We both stared at each other awkwardly when I could merely smile, and then she finally said, "I'm looking for Mayor Rosalyn. Have you seen her?"

I felt a sinking feeling. "I think she's down by the fountain," I answered, avoiding eye contact as I dusted off my desk.

Hearing her laugh, I looked up. There was red on her cheeks as she looked out the window, and then back at me. "Oh…you would think I would have seen her when I was coming here. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, probably."

Before she was out the door, I realized that I wasn't doing the best job of making friends. I tried to reach out to her and say something, but my mouth felt glued closed, and so I merely waved at her retreating figure, as she ran off to talk to other people, and do other, more important things.

Author's Note: So, sorry this is taking me a while to update, but I've had this done for a while, I just needed to do a grammar/spell check and had to keep putting it off. Well, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own MySims or any of the characters in it.

When the town reached three stars, it became very obvious. Sierra was here to stay, and so was her popularity. You couldn't go a day without seeing her at least ten times. Hearing her name twice that much was completely inevitable. She was Sim City's sweetheart, and nobody seemed to be more upset about that than the sweetheart herself.

"Hey Buddy," she came in a week after our little chat, her voice definitely not exuding the typical cheerfulness. Her eyes were puffy and purple, and her clothes were dirtier than usual. The door swung around over and over behind her, and I could just make out her wagon, loaded up with things outside the door.

"Hey. Are you…alright?" I asked. Slowly, it was becoming easier to say a few more words to Sierra. She was always glad to talk to me, and I wanted to return the favor, and not make it seem like I couldn't stand her or something of the sort. Besides, I saw her in the hotel every morning. Being kind was necessary.

She blankly stared at me. Only yesterday she had moved in Roxie Road, and the day before that Vic Vector. The typical townies were bouncing around- Travis had been joined by Rhonda, who liked to talk all day. Her eyes narrowed in on Elmira, who had just pushed Travis to the floor for 'being too loud.'

"I'm fine," she murmured, struggling to keep her voice happy. Her attempt fell dully short, and Travis gave her a sympathetic hug. I stared down at my desk, rage ripping at me slowly. For whatever reason, I couldn't stand Travis, and how he refused to leave the town. He had said he was "just stopping by." Well, wasn't it time to get on his way?

Elmira marched right up to Sierra, surely knowing everything about her. "You call _this _a three star town? There's not even a library!"

Everyone but Elmira and Sierra winced. Sierra just looked apologetic. "Nobody has come offering to run it. I'm afraid few townspeople want the job." I wanted to jump to her defense, her own sounding too meek. Who cared about a library? Hardly anyone in town even wanted one.

"Well, I demand you build one, despite your pathetic excuses!" Elmira fumed.

"She doesn't have a pathetic excuse," I cried suddenly. "She has a good reason. Nobody _wants _a library in this town!"

Sierra turned her bright eyes to me with a smile, but then Elmira blocked her, looking furious. "What did you say?"

"Would you move here?" Sierra interrupted. "There's a great spot located in the desert, though it's rather far from town." I felt relieved, thinking that if Elmira did take her up on the offer, at least she would be far away.

"Of course I will! I have to make you all see the wonder in reading!" Elmira demanded, her voice still furious. I looked nervously at Sierra, who slowly nodded. She glanced at me for a second, and then left, leaving me to see her struggling to pull her wagon after her.

That night, I found it hard to think about anything but Sierra as I aimlessly walked around town. Was _everyone _like that to her? Did everyone she offered to help yell at her? Or was it just Elmira? I thought about Travis, and wondered if she would move him into town. It calmed me down to think about how she had never invited a townie before.

I had to stop when I came to the forest. Across a fallen tree bridge was Sierra herself, a shovel held tightly in one hand, a detector in the other. "Twenty cakes…twenty gingerbread men," she repeated over and over again, and when her detector started to beep like crazy she would set it down and start digging, struggling to bury the shovel into the hard dirt.

I felt frozen, unable to help her. It seemed like she rarely got what she needed, and like every movement was harder than the next. I could tell how hard the dirt was just from where I was standing, I could tell how much she was struggling, and yet I found it impossible to move.

After a while of work, she sprinted past me, not even noticing me standing there in the dark. Her wagon was waiting, filled with games for Vic Vector's place, and I watched as she continued to run, struggling as she pulled the heavy wagon. Her backpack bounced, every hit against her back loud and sounding difficult, but she kept on running until I couldn't hear anymore.

I felt immensely curious, though I knew I should just feel guilty. She was doing _all _of that for someone. Someone was making sure she didn't get any sleep, and instead had to run all over town in the middle of the night, picking up the essences.

I found out exactly who that someone was the next day when Sierra came running into the hotel. "Anybody new?" she asked, and when I shook my head she said, "Oh. I wasn't too late, right? I've been in my workshop since…well, for a while," she shrugged it off.

Had she been in her workshop ever since I had seen her? It was already the afternoon. "Nobody's come by but the townies." Travis and Rhonda were joined by Roger, who was doing push ups next to my desk. Travis was grinning at Sierra, who didn't seem to notice, and Rhonda didn't seem to notice that nobody was listening to her talking. Even if she had noticed, she probably would have kept going anyways.

"Well, I've got to get to Roxie's then. Thanks Buddy," she said, and I watched as she grabbed onto the handle of her wagon.

Something propelled me forward, and I took it from her hand, my fingers brushing against her's. My cheeks flushed as she gave me a puzzled look. "I can help," I said. "I mean…I just…you work really hard…I feel kind of bad."

Sierra looked like she would turn me down for a moment, but decided she did need the help, and thanked me, pushing it along to make it go faster as I steered and pulled it into Roxie Road's Ice Cream.

The second I heard my foot make a splatter, I knew something was wrong. When I looked down, my shoe was coated with sticky melted ice cream, and a mop was vigorously swiping around them.

"Oh, now you come," Roxie said, nearly hitting Sierra with the mop as she made a violent gesture. Sierra timidly came out from behind the freezer and sink she had been pushing, looking very mortified. "After three tubs of my Choco Choco Delishy Delight has melted all over the floor! I've been switching them around in the freezer, but it's the hot afternoon, Sierra! How could you let this happen?"

Sierra looked on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry Roxie," she quickly carried the refrigerator to the back of the room, where the rest of the ice cream was waiting. "It took me a long time to get the gingerbread men and the cake…"

I thought about Sierra's face covered in sweat last night as she painstakingly extracted those forty essences. More than before, I wanted to come to her aid, and stand up for her. But what could I say? I watched her work and didn't do a thing but just that- watch?

"Sorry isn't going to refreeze those tubs! Do you know how much money I just lost? You're supposed to be some whiz with essences, and yet it took you that long to get them?" she seemed to get madder every second.

A tear formed in Sierra's eye, which she quickly wiped. "I know apologizing won't help, but I will…I'll clean this up, and I'll build you an extra freezer to make sure nothing wrong can ever happen."

Roxie seemed to hesitate, than passed the mop off to Sierra. "Fine, but I'm not sure if I even want _your _freezer. How do I know if it's even going to work?"

I gaped at her, but Sierra merely took the mop that was flung at her and began to furiously clean, trying to get the job done as quickly as possible. Roxie looked at Patrick, who looked at the mess outside, laughed, and kept walking. "Look at that!" she exclaimed, flinging her hands into the air. "I just lost another customer!"

"Stop it!" a voice shouted. As I slowly realized it was mine, blood rushed to my cheeks. Sierra paused in her mopping to look up at me, and Roxie looked stricken as she turned her hard gaze to me.

"It's not her fault your ice cream melted. She probably stayed up all night trying to get your essences. You don't know how hard it was. If you want her to build things for you, why don't _you _get the essences and then let her build the stuff you want, and see how hard it is? She's doing you a favor in building all of this extra stuff."

It was like once I started I couldn't stop. I kept on going through my monologue, feeling angrier than I had in my whole life. Every time I looked at Sierra I just got madder, seeing how tired and innocent and weak she looked, watching me as she clung tightly to the mop.

"Come on Sierra, let's go. Roxie can clean up herself. You don't have to make her anything, if she needed to she could have used a neighbor's freezer or something," I held out my hand to her.

Her hand hung in the air over mine, but she didn't take it yet. "But I have to…I mean, this is my fault, Buddy, I'm supposed to help them-,"

"Help them. But they're just taking advantage of you. When was the last time you slept?" The embarrassed smile she gave me was my answer. "Come on, let's go."

She set the mop against the wall and took my hand, and I pulled her and the wagon away from Roxie, who looked completely infuriated as we left. I looked over at her only once, and she blushed as she met my eyes.

"Thanks Buddy."

Author's Note: I know that's not the exact amount you actually need for Roxie's request, but it seemed better to make it harder than a little bit of prospecting haha. I know nobody wants to picture the characters like Roxie bossing our main character around but I figured while I was playing the game that Sierra must really go through a lot. And I'm sorry this took like a year to get up, but…all I have are pathetic excuses. =p Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
